


午夜聊天室     6

by littlelittlexian



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelittlexian/pseuds/littlelittlexian
Kudos: 7





	午夜聊天室     6

6

按理来说他们这个时候就该上床了，他们也确实干了，只不过开头和结尾都不怎么尽如人意，不过反正这整件事从开头来讲都是个意外事件，意外事件从来都不是为了让人开心而存在的。

当焉栩嘉把张颜齐整个人按倒在沙发上的时候，张颜齐意外的非常平静，没怎么反抗，就顺从地躺在沙发上软成了长长一条的模样，甚至还自己挪了挪腰，伸手下去把塞在沙发夹缝里的烟盒给扯了出来，找了个更舒服的姿势躺着，然后眨着一双还泛着点潮气的眼睛抬着下巴望着撑在他身上的焉栩嘉。之后他开口说：“你想好了吗？”

焉栩嘉歪了歪头，然后又点点头。张颜齐想了一会儿突然又有点为难地皱了下眉，“可是你还未成年，我也不和粉丝睡觉……”

“那我也可以不当你粉丝，”焉栩嘉说着凑过来，在张颜齐嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下，低着嗓子说：“我也可以当你男朋友。和男朋友睡觉天经地义不管几岁。”

一句话把张颜齐逗笑了，他眯着眼睛哈哈笑了两声，微微抬起一点脖子和焉栩嘉鼻尖抵着鼻尖的小动物似的磨蹭了一下，然后缓慢地眨着眼睛含糊着嗓子拒绝：“那恐怕不太得行。”

“为什么？”焉栩嘉追问。

“嗯……因为你亲人都不会亲笨小孩。”张颜齐想了一会儿，之后在焉栩嘉挺直的鼻尖上轻轻地咬了一口。

“那张老师教教我该怎么亲你。”焉栩嘉咬着张颜齐弯起的唇瓣含含糊糊地厮磨。

“你先松嘴嘛……”张颜齐说着，焉栩嘉照做了，但嘴唇仍停留在他的唇面上不愿离开，张颜齐没办法，叹口气之后闭起眼睛伸出舌头从焉栩嘉的唇峰一直舔吻着又回到了之前在他鼻尖咬过一口的地方，舌尖滑过的每一寸肌肤都因此变得潮潮的，在这之后似乎连吐息出的空气都变成了温热而又潮湿的，像是陡然经历了一场夏季的暴雨。

焉栩嘉抽了一口气猛地伸手按住了张颜齐的脑后，蛮横地让他贴靠住自己，舌头捅进张颜齐嘴里去教训他那根无法无天乱勾引人的舌头。其实张颜齐在如何亲人这方面也完全就是个半桶水，全是纸上谈兵实践几乎没有，面对焉栩嘉这种真枪实弹的野蛮热情完全招架不住，刚还有点点的沾沾自喜立马就被亲的溃不成军，被焉栩嘉按着吻到快窒息，更别提他另一只手还在他腰上煽风点火，半点章法也没有的四处乱摸。

张颜齐抓着焉栩嘉的衣服领子唔唔唔的乱哼哼，焉栩嘉才终于松了嘴，亲这么老半天亲到张颜齐脖子都酸了，焉栩嘉一松嘴他立马就又倒回沙发上，仰着脑袋张着嘴喘气，眼底下泛着层湿漉漉的光，然后他伸手不轻不重地在焉栩嘉肩上锤了一下，讲：“你是都不换气的迈！憋死了快…”

焉栩嘉其实也在喘，脖子连着脸上都红成了一片，但他还在捍卫自己身为上位者莫名其妙地尊严，两个半斤八两的人对着喘，焉栩嘉说：“那明明是你自己不会换气。”

“怪我吗？明明是你在我身上到处乱摸！换我摸你你也喘不上气信不信。”西南赌王瞬间开始甩锅。

焉栩嘉听完愣了一下，下一秒就把自己身上衣服扒了右手腕一抖就把衣服给扔在了地上，然后抓住张颜齐的手腕就往自己的肩上搭，一双大眼睛笑得弯弯地说：“那你试试嘛。”

张颜齐的手碰到焉栩嘉裸露出来的肌肤的时候抖了一下，颇有点不好意思地别过头不去看他，但嘴上还是在教训人：“你们小朋友现在都这么open的吗……”

焉栩嘉嘻嘻笑了两声，俯下身用嘴叼住了张颜齐泛红的耳尖，一边用牙磨着一边压低声音在他耳边故意问：“接下来再干什么？”

这一口气吹得张颜齐差点骂娘，小朋友有副好嗓子，低哑有磁性，低音炮缀在耳朵旁边仿佛立体环绕音响，舌头往他耳洞里面舔的时候简直让张颜齐感觉头皮发麻，离颅内高潮就差那么一步了，脑子里顿时一团浆糊，说话都不利索：“嗯…摸、摸我……”

“这样吗？”

焉栩嘉又顺着那截细腰继续往上摸，刚才胡乱亲的时候衣服就已经被他揉成乱七八糟的一团，扣子七零八落地散着，现在全被他给挑开了，露出包裹在里面的一片柔软，焉栩嘉从张颜齐的侧脸开始一路往下亲，路过他凸起的喉结的时候要咬一下，路过他黑色的纹身要啃一口，最后又把牙落在他的乳尖上，刚含进嘴里就感觉张颜齐鱼似的弹动了一下，一双温热潮湿的手掌颤颤着降落在了他的后脖颈上。

一个无声的小小鼓励。

于是焉栩嘉又接着往下亲吻，一路湿湿黏黏的亲吻到肚脐又开始长久的停留，张颜齐受不了，他腰那一块敏感到不行完全经不住焉栩嘉猫似的这么个舔法，他气都快喘不上来，脸上粉粉红红一片，两条腿贴上了焉栩嘉的腰半支起身子手指在焉栩嘉的发尾有气无力地抓了一把，哑着嗓子喊他：“嘉嘉，别舔了……”

“不舒服吗？”焉栩嘉抬起头歪着脑袋看他，头发有点乱半边刘海散乱着贴在他的额头上，一双眼睛亮晶晶地望着张颜齐，一张嘴也是红艳艳，整个人看着纯情又风情，仿佛什么色情杂志封面具象化，还是个未成年版本，让张颜齐简直觉得自己像是在犯罪。但真正的犯罪者本人却毫不在意，甚至是趁张颜齐晃神的时候扒掉了他的裤子，一双手摸上张颜齐大腿根的时候被害者本人才稍稍清醒过来，可是早已为时过晚。

“可是哥你明明都已经这么有感觉了。”焉栩嘉说着伸手在张颜齐已经硬到往外滴水的阴茎上揉了一把，张颜齐瞬间又呜咽着再次倒回沙发上，一只手捂着自己的嘴，一只手紧紧地扣着沙发靠背，都快留下两道指印仿佛抓住的是什么救命浮板。可焉栩嘉还不放过他，凑上来把那只沾满淫液的手展开来摆到张颜齐眼前去让他看，“你看都有这么湿了。”

“哥你要不帮我舔干净？”焉栩嘉晃了晃自己五根细长的手指。张颜齐耸拉着眉毛摇了摇头，把嘴捂得更严实了一点，看上去可怜兮兮地仿佛一只拒绝投喂的奶狗，他现在开始有点点后悔了，他哪来这么多天赋异禀骚话连篇的小朋友捡，他太难了。

不过反正焉栩嘉也没执念，上面不行那就下面嘛事情可以很简单，于是两根手指就这么塞进了张颜齐的后穴里，让他又变成一条命悬一线的鱼，只能大张着嘴喘气。张颜齐干主播这么段时间后面早就被他自己弄到比平时会敏感很多，他这才认识到别人的手指是和自己的手指会有天壤之别的，张颜齐完全预估不了焉栩嘉会戳到那里，会如何对待他脆弱的前列腺，脑子里那根弦紧绷到快断掉，两根手指都快让他哭出来。

刚洗过澡张颜齐后面其实又湿又软，焉栩嘉插了没一会儿就伸进去四个指头，然后他突然搂着张颜齐翻了个面让他趴在了沙发上，张颜齐抽了抽鼻尖带着点软乎乎地喑哑问他：“怎么了？”

然后他就看见焉栩嘉又捡起了那个灾难的按摩棒在他眼前晃了晃，之后他就感觉焉栩嘉一只手按在了他的后腰上，他连忙伸手往后探扯住了焉栩嘉的手腕，慌慌忙忙喊：“……别！”

焉栩嘉把按摩棒抵在张颜齐的会阴上轻轻摩擦了两下，他整个人就又软倒下去，一副任人宰割的模样，硬喘了两口气张颜齐才努力扭回头试图接着和焉栩嘉商量：“不行的嘉嘉…太大了不行的我试过的……”一边说一边摇头，脑袋都快晃成个拨浪鼓。

但他那副模样，说实话只要是个人都会想把按摩棒往他身体里塞强迫他全部吞进去而不是跟他打商量。可是张颜齐只会跟人这么商量着来办事情，尽管这个商量只在他眼里是商量，在焉栩嘉眼里完全算得上是勾引，一双下垂眼耸拉着眼底装着的全是快漫出来的眼泪，眼尾红红，嘴巴也红红，说话的时候声音喑哑又缠绵，嘴角可怜兮兮地瘪着只露出来两颗兔子似的牙，看上去又乖又惨。

于是焉栩嘉说：“你试过那我没试过嘛。”完全就是小孩子蛮不讲理的那一套。说着就想把东西往里塞。

张颜齐急了，开始扭着腰躲，嘴里叫着：“真的太大了！我会坏掉的！！”

“那我们就慢慢来嘛。”焉栩嘉一把按住张颜齐乱扭的那节细腰，手上一用力就塞进去了一个头，张颜齐立马哽住不敢动了，焉栩嘉一只手抚摸着张颜齐的脊背一只手把按摩棒毫不留情地慢慢往里捅，只把人插到腿根都开始打颤，整个人仿佛化在沙发里，等到插到根部的时候张颜齐都开始抽泣。  
这个时候焉栩嘉从背后搂住他贴着他的耳朵安慰他：“你看你可以的嘛。”

张颜齐简直想打人，但他现在又动弹不了，后面前所未有的涨，他感觉自己仿佛真的要被捅穿，感觉胃部都被顶到上移了，他甚至觉得呼吸都开始有点困难，这一点都不爽。然后他开口说话，刚一张嘴就被自己的哭腔给吓一跳，他咽了咽嗓子才又重新说：“……你快拿出来，我真的不得行咯。”

“那你告诉我你为什么要买这个。”现在轮到焉栩嘉开始讲条件。

张颜齐简直就没见过这么胡搅蛮缠的，他头都要疼了，下面硬到要爆炸，可是焉栩嘉把东西塞进去又不动了，他整个人被钓在一个不上不下的位置简直快疯掉，于是干脆和盘托出：“这不是为了直播效果嘛……”

结果一句话把焉栩嘉砸懵了，他愣了一会儿然后重复了一遍张颜齐的话：“直播？”

一句话重复一遍之后效果往往就会不一样，张颜齐竟然觉得自己有点不好意思起来，他含含糊糊地解释企图蒙混过关：“就、直播嘛……”

“色情直播？”焉栩嘉这下子反应过来，脸色瞬间就往下沉了三分，但是张颜齐背对着他又看不到，完全不知死活地点了两下头，而在下一个瞬间他就意识到自己说错话了，因为环在他腰上的手瞬间就危险的紧了紧，然后他就听见焉栩嘉压着声音说：“本来我还不准备打开的。”

张颜齐脑子里还没转过来这句话是什么意思，他就身体就先感受到了，焉栩嘉手指扒了两下就把按摩棒的震动模式给打开了，这个感觉和下午的感觉完全不一样，跟它不动时的感觉也不一样，下午张颜齐还能开口说话在直播间里胡言乱语求救，他现在是连叫都叫不出来，整个身子脆弱的绷紧，仿佛碰一下就要碎掉，几乎是在震动打开的那一瞬间张颜齐就射了，眼泪也扑扑簌簌地往下一个劲地掉。

然而焉栩嘉还在折磨他，两只手在张颜齐才刚射过的阴茎上恶意的揉捏着，让他在不应期里又疼又难受，张颜齐也伸手下去抓住他的手，但他完全没有力气去扯开他，整个人都快要在焉栩嘉怀里缩成个球，张颜齐这个时候喘得仿佛溺水，呜呜咽咽地讨饶：“嘉、啊嘉嘉…救救我唔……哈啊”

“你想我怎么救你？”焉栩嘉贴着他的耳朵往里吐气。

“拿、拿出来……真的不行……”张颜齐又开始疯狂摇头，整个人显得糜乱又脆弱到极点，跟焉栩嘉在舞台上认识的妖娆一点都一样，焉栩嘉在台上认识的妖娆是那么的张扬又放肆的一个，现在缩在他怀里却脆弱的仿佛一个细径口的玻璃瓶，但却让他那么想去打碎他。

“好那我来救你。”焉栩嘉这么说着把按摩棒给一把抽了出来，却把张颜齐又给翻了个面过来面向着自己，下一秒就掐着他的腿弯把自己的阴茎送进了那个温热又潮湿的地方。

张颜齐下意识地把胳膊挂在了他的脖颈上，整个人挂在焉栩嘉身上哭到仿佛快断气，一边呻吟一边小声地叫：“嘉、嘉，你…你轻一点唔……”

焉栩嘉这个时候又俯下身去堵住张颜齐的嘴，张颜齐又被他整个按回沙发里，整个人快被他掰到对折，这个姿势对张颜齐来说一点都不友好，他感觉自己真的快窒息了也真的快被焉栩嘉给捅穿了，他眯着一双泪眼几乎都能看清焉栩嘉动作的时候他肚子那一小块被插出的形状，这简直太可怕了。

他们折腾到沙发都快散架，结束之后张颜齐整个人仿佛刚从水里被捞出来，他躺在沙发上望着天花板感觉自己仿佛已经死过一遍，身上哪哪都疼，澡也白洗了，说不定这趟下来沙发都得整报废，他已经可以感觉到从自己后面慢慢在往外滑的液体全部浸湿到沙发上了，更别提早前他自己射的那些。

越想越气，越想越气，索性抬起腿踹了坐在沙发尾的焉栩嘉一脚，嗓子哑的不成样子的骂他：“你他妈赔老子沙发！”

焉栩嘉正坐在沙发尾喝水，听他讲话之后索性把喝到一半的水递过去，张颜齐艰难地从沙发上爬了起来，抓过杯子完全没好气地白了他一眼，之后就仰头拿着杯子猛灌，焉栩嘉看着他上下滚动着的喉结感觉自己下半身又在蠢蠢欲动，但他现在再接着搞张颜齐怕不是真的要把他给赶出去，于是他开始接话：“赔赔赔，沙发赔你，再赔你个男朋友好不好？”

张颜齐放下杯子，看了他一眼，喝过水之后眼神软化了许多，但依旧有那么点夹枪带棒的意思，他说：“不好，我有喜欢的人了。”

焉栩嘉眼神转了转，然后试探着问：“是贴在照片墙上的……？”

张颜齐闻言看了他一眼，没点头也没摇头，只说：“小朋友挺聪明的嘛。”

可焉栩嘉听完又皱了皱眉，有点犹豫地说：“那你还……你不像这种人。”

“我不像哪种人？”张颜齐突然笑出声，“不像会搞色情直播的人？不像会跟人乱搞的人？”

“不是我不是这个意思……”焉栩嘉有点干巴巴地说。

张颜齐挥了挥手示意他别放在心上，弯下身子从地上捞起了那盒早前被从沙发缝里扔出来的烟盒，从里面磕出一根来点上了，一边抽一边含含糊糊地说：“以前我确实不是，不过人总是会变的嘛。”

“谁让我喜欢一个大众爱人，”张颜齐自言自语地说，“大众爱人可以爱每一个人，每个人都一样，我也一样。他可以是大众爱人，那我为什么不能当个大众情人？”

说完他扬起脖颈往空气里吐出一个烟圈。

焉栩嘉看着他在凌晨昏暗难明时分的侧影，仿佛看见一座摆在画室里的石膏像。

-TBC-


End file.
